IN LOVE WITH SAKURA HARUNO
by cherry.haruno.39
Summary: Naruto dkk yang terjebak didunia manusia yang mengaku para Kiseki no Sedai. dan para Kiseki no Sedai yang mendadak jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? apakah Sakura tertarik pada anggota Kiseki no Sedai? atau ia tetap setia mencintai Uchiha Sasuke? nggak pandai bikin Summary! fict Crossover pertama saya. mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**** and Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**IN LOVE WITH SAKURA HARUNO is MINE**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Fantasy.**

**Pairing : SakuraXSasukeXKiseki no Sedai**

**Warning : OOC, ABAL, GAJE MISS TYPO(S)**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

* * *

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke**_-kun_**!" Teriak Sakura.

"Berhenti Sasuke_**-teme**_!" Naruto ikut berteriak.

Sasuke tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan menambah kecepatan melewati dahan-dahan pohon dihutan.

Naruto dan Sakura yang tidak mau lagi kehilangan jejak Sasuke segera menyusulnya, namun mereka tidak tahu, apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Cahaya biru itu tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat Sasuke terlempar ke dimensi lain. Tak hanya Sasuke, ternyata Naruto dan Sakura juga ikut terlempar ke dimensi lain.

"**KYAAAAAA...**" Sakura berteriak dengan kencang.

* * *

.

.

.

Anggota**_ Kiseki no Sedai_ **saat itu sedang beristirahat setelah latihan —siksaan— basket selama lima jam tanpa berhenti.

"Hahh! Haahh! Aku lelah sekali_**-ssu**_!" Pemuda _**blonde**_ yang amat berisik itu menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Akashi**_cchi_** benar-benar monster_**-ssu**_!" Pemuda itu masih melanjutkan kata-katanya tanpa tahu, manik _**Crisom**_ yang menatapnya tajam sambil memainkan guntingnya.

Semua yang ada di lapangan basket itu hanya menelan ludah, dan berdoa supaya pemuda _**blonde**_ itu tidak melihat nerakanya hari ini.  
Namun takdir berkehendak lain.

"Ryouta,,,," panggilan rendah yang sarat akan penekanan itu membuat pemuda _**blonde**_ yang tengah mengeluh segera menelan ludah dan menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"**KYAAA!** Akashi_**cchi**_!" Kise Ryouta, pemuda_** blonde**_ beriris _**emas**_ itu segera berteriak ketika melihat sebuah gunting keramat yang melayang kearahnya. Tetapi, sebelum ia sempat bergerak, sesuatu yang aneh muncul dari atas dan segera menimpanya.

**BRAAKK!**

.

.  
**BRUUKK!**

.

.  
**BRAAKK!**

**.**

**.**

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"_**HIDOI-ssu**_!" Teriakan Kise Ryouta segera menggema di lapangan, ketika ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, dan ia mendongak menatap tiga manusia aneh yang berpakaian seperti orang gila.

Pertama, seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan—ehemsangattampan—bersurai _**raven**_ menyerupai pantat ayam(?) dengan pakaian yang terbuka dibagian dada. Sehingga memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang berwarna _**porselen**_.

Kedua, seorang gadis yang lumayan cantik -ehemcantikbanget—bersurai _**soft pink**_ dan bernetra _**Emerald,**_ dengan pakaian mini dan tanda persegi empat berwarna ungu tepat di dahinya yang lebar.

Ketiga dan terakhir, pemuda _**blonde**_ dengan netra sebiru langit musim semi yang mempunyai tiga goresan dipipi kanan dan kiri. Serta baju yang terlihat aneh berwarna hitam-oranye.

Para anggota _**Kiseki no Sedai**_ yang lain hanya terdiam cengo dan mulut yang terbuka lebar.  
bahkan Akashi Seijuurou, sang emperor pun tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejut dan penasarannya.

"Siapa kalian?" Pertanyaan itu berasal dari pemuda bersurai _**Baby Blue**_. Setelah ia sadar dari keterkejutannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**** and Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**IN LOVE WITH SAKURA HARUNO is MINE**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Fantasy.**

**Pairing : SakuraXSasukeXKiseki no Sedai**

**Warning : OOC, ABAL, GAJE, MISS TYPO(S)**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter; 1**

**.**

.

.

Suasana lapangan basket SMA_** TEIKO**_ kini semakin ricuh karena teriakan dari seorang gadis bernetra sewarna bunga sakura itu.

"_**KYAAA!**_ Ada ada pangeran tampan mampir kesini! _**Sugoi**_!"

.

.

Satsuki Momoi, satu-satunya gadis bersurai pink dengan netra sewarna dengan surainya baru saja berteriak dan membuat seluruh anggota _**Kiseki no Sedai**_—minus Akashi dan Kuroko—dan tiga orang asing itu tersentak kaget. Bahkan sang lelaki yang memiliki _**raven**_ hitam kebiruan itu pun juga ikut terkejut.

Dengan segera, ketiga orang yang menimpa Kise Ryouta itu berdiri dan saling menatap heran semua orang yang ada di lapangan basket.

.

.

.

"_**A,, Ano,**_ kalian siapa?" Kuroko bertanya lagi.  
Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Sakura—gadis musim semi bermanik Emerald—dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Aa,," belum sempat sang _**Raven**_ menjawab, gadis merah muda di sampingnya langsung menyela dan berkata.

"_**Ano**_, mina, maaf. Tapi ini dimana ya? Uhmm,_** eto**_,, apakah_** Konoha**_ jauh dari sini?"

Pertanyaan Sakura yang begitu aneh —menurut para_** Kiseki no Sedai**_— mendapat tatapan tajam dari Akashi.

"Ini**_ Tokyo_** nona. Dan _**Konoha**_ itu hanya ada didalam legenda cerita _**Ninja**_." Akashi menjawab dengan nada tegas.

"Ehhh?! Sasori?! _**HUWAAA!**_" Sakura yang **_shock_** melihat 'Sasori' segera memasang kuda-kuda dan hendak menyerang ketika sebuah pertanyaan menginterupsinya. Lagi.

"Lebih baik kita berbicara dengan tenang, nona. Bukannya aku peduli padamu _**nanodayo**_. Hanya saja, kami merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran kalian." Pemuda _**bersurai Hijau**_ itu menaikkan kacamatanya.

.

.

.

* * *

**—Skip Time—**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menceritakan seluruh kejadiannya, kini mau tak mau, para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ pun harus percaya. Terlebih ketika Sakura mengeluarkan jurus _**Shannaro** _miliknya yang hampir saja menghancurkan lapangan basket SMA_** TEIKO**_.

"Jadi, kau adalah ninja-_**ssu**_?" Tanya Kise.

"Hn." Jawab pemuda _**raven**_ itu. Singkat.

'Benar-benar mirip dengan Akashi' para _**Kiseki no Sedai**_ berkata dalam hati.

.

.

"Perkenalkan nama kalian." Kali ini pertanyaan—Perintah— dari Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda bersurai merah dengan netra _**Crissom**_. Yang—menurut Sakura—mirip dengan Sasori.

Semua anggota _**Kiseki no Sedai** _dan Momoi Satsuki mengangguk menyetujui perkataan sang _**Emperor**_.

"_**Ano**_, aku Haruno Sakura. Ninja medis dari _**Konohagakure**_. _**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu**_!" Kata Sakura sambil membungkuk, mengakibatkan rambutnya yang sudah memanjang melebihi bahu itu ikut terjatu kedepan.

Sekali lagi. Para anggota _**Kiseki no Sedai**_ itu, terpesona oleh Sakura.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto _**dattebayo**_! Seorang ninja yang kelak menjadi _**hokage**_!_** Yoroshiku mina**_!" Kata pemuda_** blonde**_ dengan netra _**shappire**_ yang disambut para _**Kiseki no Sedai**_ dengan anggukan. Dan dengusan dari sang _**Raven.**_

Kini seluruh pasang mata yang ada dilapangan beralih pada sosok yang—ehemganteng—menyerupai _**dewa Yunani**_ itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Mantan Ninja pelarian." Penjelasan singkat dari sang _**Raven**_ yang berwajah rupawan dengan netra _**onyx** _sekelam malam itu membuat seluruh —minus Akashi dan kuroko — ber-**_sweetdrop_** ria.

Singkat. Padat. Dan jelas.

* * *

**—Sakura PoV—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap bingung seluruh orang yang berada di depanku. Aku melirik Naruto dan Sasuke-_**kun**_. Mereka sepertinya juga terkejut.  
Seharusnya kami ada diperbatasan_** Konoha**_. Mengejar Sasuke-_**kun**_ yang ingin pergi lagi setelah mengalahkan Uchiha Madara.

Aku mengamati mereka satu per satu. Ada tujuh orang dengan pakaian yang menurutku sedikit aneh.

Yang pertama, pemuda bersurai _**Crisom**_ dengan iris _**dwiwarna**_ yang hampir mirip dengan Sasori, tetapi lebih pendek dan—ehem—lumayan tampan.

Lalu yang kedua, pemuda bersurai _**Ungu**_ dengan manik sewarna surainya. Paling tinggi diantara yang lain, dan suka sekali memakan _**snack**_, sama seperti Chouji!

Ketiga, pemuda bersurai _**Navy Blue**_ dengan mata serupa, bahkan hampir menyamai birunya lautan, dengan warna kulit gelap. Lebih gelap dari kulit Naruto.

Keempat, pemuda bersurai_** Hijau**_ dan iris sewarna _**padang rumput**_ yang menyejukkan. Ia sering membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Dan ia juga membawa benda aneh di telapak tangannya.

Kelima, pemuda dengan Surai _**blonde** _dan iris _**golden**_, serta wajah yang tampan.

Keenam, astaga! Pemuda itu lebih pendek dari yang lain. Mungkin hampir sama tingginya denganku! Tapi tunggu dulu, tidak ada emosi yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Seperti Sasuke-_**kun**_ dan pemuda yang bersurai merah. Tetapi lebih datar lagi. Surai _**Baby Blue**_ yang senada dengan netranya, kulit putih susu, hampir menyerupai _**porselen**_. Bibir tipis, hidung mungil namun mancung. Pemuda itu sangat imut. Aku merasa berdebar ketika ia melihat kearahku.

Dan yang terakhir, gadis bersurai _**Soft Pink**_, hampir sama seperti rambutku, namun lebih cerah—sedikit— dam memiliki wajah yang cukup cantik. Dan satu hal yang membuatku iri padanya. Dia mempunyai '_**Oppa**_i' yang besar. Sedangkan punyaku—ehemsedikit—lebih kecil.

Salah satu dari mereka bertanya kepada kami, dan meminta kami memperkenalkan diri.

Awalnya mereka ragu, namun, setelah aku hampir mengeluarkan jurus andalanku, mereka segera mempercayaiku.

Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk memberikan kami tempat menginap untuk sementara waktu—sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan—. Aku menginap di tempat Satsuki Momoi, gadis bersurai merah muda yang sama denganku.

Sedangkan Sasuke-kun menginap ditempat pemuda yang mirip dengan Sasori. Namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Aku sempat menangkap ekspresi tidak suka dari netra jelaga Sasuke-_**kun**_. Tapi toh, kami juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dan Naruto akan menginap di tempat Kise Ryouta, yang mempunyai sifat hampir sama dengan Naruto.

Setelah itu, kami meninggalkan tempat itu menuju rumah para anggota_** 'Kiseki no Sedai'**_. Entahlah, mereka menamakan dirinya seperti itu.

Aku tidak mengerti, _**Tokyo**_ itu dimana. Dan tidak mengerti juga kehidupan seperti apa yang ada disini.  
Tetapi, aku menyadari satu hal. Bahwa kehidupan kami akan berbeda dan mungkin akan sedikit lebih menyenangkan.

**—End of Sakura PoV—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—Tsuzuku—**


	3. Chapter 3

**Balasan Review**

**tiger-chan : yosh. terima kasih sudah mau membaca fict saya yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna ini. ini sudah lanjut kan? (:**

**Jeremi Liaz Toner : whoaaa! sankyu! ini aku sudah update kan?**

**Fuyu nomiyahana : awwww! terima kasih atas sarannya (:**

**Naminamifrid : yosh! ini sudah update kan?**

**Terima kasih untuk para readers dan yang sudah mau mereview cerita abal saya ini. *big hug***

* * *

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**** and Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**IN LOVE WITH SAKURA HARUNO is MINE**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Fantasy.**

**Pairing : SakuraXSasukeXKiseki no Sedai**

**Warning : OOC, ABAL, GAJE MISS TYPO(S)**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

* * *

**chapter; 2**

.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung membangunkan gadis yang serupa musim semi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mengernyit bingung. Kemudian ia menoleh kesamping. Ia mendapati surah merah muda sedang terlelap dibalik selimut. Otaknya bekerja dengan keras mencerna setiap kejadian yang ia alami. Kemudian ia memekik pelan.

.

.

"Astaga! Ternyata ini bukan mimpi!" Ia mendesah.

Sebelum ia sempat berceloteh dipagi hari ini, sosok serupa dengannya terbangun dan menatapnya dengan intens.

"**_Ohayou_**, Sakura_-chan_. Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Satsuki.

"Aa,_ ha'i_. Terima kasih karena sudah mau menampung kami di kediaman kalian." Kata Sakura canggung.

"_Ara_, tidak apa-apa Sakura_-chan_. Kami akan membantumu kembali ke desa,, uhmm. Desa.." Sastsuki kesulitan mengingat nama Desa tempat Sakura tinggal.

"Desa_ konoha_, Momoi_-san_." Kata Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Aaa! Ya! Desa _Konoha_! Hohoho!" Satsuki berkata dengan nada geli.

"_Ano_, Sakura_-chan_, apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" Tanya Satsuki.

"Err,, entahlah Momoi_-san_. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan kota ini." Jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba ide jahil telintas begitu saja di pikiran Satsuki.

.

.

"Sakura_-chan_?"

"Hnn? Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ayo kita pergi ke salon! Dan berbelanja beberapa baju!" Kata Satsuki.

"Ehh? Tapi, _eto_,, uhm,, aku tidak membawa uang." Sakura berkata dengan wajah yang merona. Malu.

"Hihihi, tenang saja Sakura_-chan_! Sei_-kun_ sudah memberikan kartu kreditnya kepadaku, untuk membeli semua kebutuhanmu!" Satsuki mengerling jahil.

"Ehh? Sei? Maksudmu lelaki yang berambut merah itu?" Sakura memastikan.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Satsuki.

Setelah itu mereka segera bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

.

.

.

**Di Kediaman Akashi**

**.**

**.**

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Maaf tuan muda, apakah anda sudah bangun! Akashi_-sama_ menyuruh saya untuk membangunkan anda. Sekarang waktunya sarapan." Seorang maid mengetuk sebuah pintu dengan ukiran yang indah khas keluarga Akashi.

.

.

**CKLEEK!**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berparas tampan, yang sudah menggunakan pakaian lengkap. Kemeja berwarna biru tua dan celana hitam tiga perempat yang hampir kekecilan. Karena ukuran tubuh sang pemilik yang berbeda.

.

"Hn." Hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir tipis sang pemuda.

Setelah itu sang maid mengantarkan sang pemuda menuju ruang makan keluarga Akashi.

.

Sesampainya diruang makan.

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang lengkap dengan pakaian formalnya.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha_-san_."

"Hn, pagi."

"Hari ini aku ada rapat. Jadi, aku akan mengantarmu ketempat teman-temanmu berada. Dan,, berikan ini kepada teman perempuanmu." Kata Akashi Seijuurou.

Sasuke tersentak. Tidak! Bukan karena ia terkejut karena Akashi akan pergi. Tapi perkataan terakhir pemuda merah itu. Memberikan sesuatu untuk Sakura_nya_?—hey? Sejak kapan Sakura itu menjadi milikmu, Uchiha_-sama_?!—

Namun ia tetap menampilkan wajah datar andalannya dan mengambil barang itu dari tangan Akashi.

"Hn."

.

.

.

**Apartemen Kise Ryouta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Ohayou**_, Kise_-san_!" Suara cempreng yang sanggup membangunkan sepuluh singa itu menggema diruangan mewah milik model terkenal.  
Sang pemilik yang masih terlelap segera membuka matanya, dan terkejut mendapati pemuda pirang berada didalam kamarnya.

"**HUWAAA**, si,, siapa kau_-ssu_?!" Kise berteriak.

"Ehh? Kise_-san_ tidak mengingatku?" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, memasang tampang cengo.

"Ohh! Aku ingat_-ssu_! Kau adalah _ninja_ dari desa _Konona_!"

Naruto hanya bisa ber_**Sweetdrop-**_ria, ketika kise mangatakan _'Desa Konona'_.

"Desa _Konoha_, Kise_-san_. _KONOHA_!" Naruto berkata dengan nada frustasi.

"Oh ya! _Konoha_! Ano, Naruto_-san_, hari ini aku ada jadwal pemotretan, jadi aku akan mengantarmu ketempat Momoi_cchi_."

"Eh? Pemotretan? Apa itu?" Pertanyaan Naruto yang begitu polos membuat Kise terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dengan sangat tidak elit!

.

.

.

* * *

**—Skip Time—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Sakura dan Satsuki sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan didaerah _Shibuya_. Satsuki memaksa Sakura membeli beberapa gaun untuk kepesta, sedangkan Sakura menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Satsuki.  
Sakura tidak ingin merepotkan Satsuki atau anggota **_Kiseki no Sedai_ **yang lainnya.  
Setelah berdebat cukup panjang, akhirnya Sastuki yang menang, dan Sakura terpaksa menerimanya.  
Setelah selesai berbelanja, Satsuki dan Sakura segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Ehm,, _ano_, Sakura_-chan_.." Satsuki berkata pelan.

"Eh? Ada apa Momoi-_san_?"

"Sebaiknya kau mengganti bajumu, dengan baju yang baru saja kita beli. Uhmm,, ano, seluruh pengunjung toko memperhatikanmu." Kata Satsuki sambil melirik kebelakang.

"Ehh? Baiklah." Kata Sakura.

Mereka segera menuju toilet wanita dan Sakura segera mengganti pakaian miliknya dengan baju baru yang dibelikan oleh Satsuki.

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke tempat para Anggota _**Kiseki no Sedai**_.

.

.

.

**—Skip Time—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seluruh pemuda yang ada di ruangan khusus _**Kiseki no Sedai**_ itu menelan ludah ketika melihat penampilan _'Teman'_ baru mereka.  
Bahkan Sasuke harus rela kehilangan sifat gengsi _Uchiha_nya hari ini.  
Bagaimana tidak?  
Hari ini Sakura memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan renda di bagian dadanya dan rok miu miu berwarna hijau lima centi diatas lutut, yang senada dengan warna matanya.

.

"Sakura_-chan_?" Naruto memecah keheningan dengan suara cemprengnya.

Sedangkan yang lain langsung salah tingkah dengan wajah merona, bahkan Akashi dan Kuroko juga.

_**Ne**_, Sakura, apa kau yakin hatimu tetap mencintai _'Uchiha Sasuke-mu'_ itu? Sedangkan ada enam pemuda lain yang menatapmu penuh damba?

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—Tsuzuku—**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haloo semuanyaaa,, masih ada yang inget nggak ya sama fict ini? maaf atas keterlambatan update nya. dan semoga saja masih ada yang mau menunggu fict abal milik saya ini. waktunya membalas Review: **

**Hika; hohoho,, kamu iri sama sakura? jujur, saya juga iri sama saki, disini. *plak* :D ini sudah lanjut kan? **

**Cherry Philein; Terima kasih, sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict abal milik saya. akan di usahakan supaya bisa lebih panjang. karena inspirasi saya suka mogok di tengah jalan sih :D. ini sudah update kan? :) **

**Kumada; Terima kasih loh :D hohoho,, masalah itu, gimana yaa, tergantung review deh, kalau banyak yang minta slight kurokoXmomoi, ya pasti nanti saya bikin KuroXMomoi :D *bercanda* sudah lanjut kan? :) **

**Guest; Makasih *bighug* nanti diperpanjang deh. Hanazono; Terima kasih :) Sudah lanjut kan? **

**kiki; maaf atas keterlambatan update nyaa :( **

**Seijuurou; hoho,, arigatou ;) tenang saja, Sakura dan Akashi pasti bikin si Ayam jelaous tingkat dewa deh :D **

**Jeremy; maafkan kapasitas otak saya ya :( saya suka ngeblank kalau bikin cerita yang terlalu panjang. alhasil ceritanya jadi nggak nyambung x_x **

**chi-chan; Makasih. sudah lanjut kan? :) **

**Kurohime; Maaf ya, kapasitas imajinasi saya pas-pasan sih :D **

**Brown; udah lanjut ini :D **

**Dark Blossom &amp; Shadow; sankyu, ini sudah update kan? **

**Luca; Makasih, hihihi,, tebak sendiri ya? :D **

**Madeh; ini sudah aku terusin lohh :) **

**Tiger-chan; Aku juga seneng loh :D uhmm,, akan di usahakan ya... ini sudah update kan :) **

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau mereview cerita saya,**

* * *

Seluruh pemuda yang ada di ruangan khusus _**Kiseki no Sedai** _itu menelan ludah ketika melihat penampilan 'Teman' baru mereka. Bahkan Sasuke harus rela kehilangan sifat gengsi Uchihanya hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini Sakura memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan renda di bagian dadanya dan rok miu miu berwarna hijau lima centi diatas lutut, yang senada dengan warna matanya. . "Sakura-_chan?_" Naruto memecah keheningan dengan suara cemprengnya. Sedangkan yang lain langsung salah tingkah dengan wajah merona, bahkan Akashi dan Kuroko juga. _**Ne**_, Sakura, apa kau yakin hatimu tetap mencintai 'Uchiha Sasuke-mu' itu? Sedangkan ada enam pemuda lain yang menatapmu penuh damba?

* * *

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei and Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei **

**IN LOVE WITH SAKURA HARUNO is MINE **

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Fantasy. **

**Pairing : SakuraXSasukeXKiseki no Sedai **

**Warning : OOC, ABAL, GAJE MISS, TYPO(S) **

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**!

* * *

Chapter; 3

.

.

.

.

Suasana yang tadinya riuh itu, kini telah sunyi sepi. penyebabnya? tentu saja gadis dengan helaian soft pink itu. "Ehem,," dehaman sang Emperor menyadarkan.

.

Saat ini, para anggota_** Kiseki no Sedai**_ —kecuali Akashi dan Kise— dan para 'Ninja' sedang berada di Maji Burger. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengisi perut di tempat itu.

_"Ne_, Sakura-_chan_, kau cantik sekali hari ini." Naruto berkata sambil memakan Burger porsi jumbonya.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Naruto." Sakura berkata pelan.

"_Ara_, Harunochin manis, seperti permen. Aku jadi ingin memakannya." Perkataan raksasa ungu ini membuat para Kiseki no Sedai—minus Akashi dan Kise— bersweatdrop ria. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke sudah merona mendengar perkataan Murasakibara, si raksasa ungu.

Naruto? Jangan ditanya. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui apa maksud dari perkataan Murasakibara.

"Atsushi, jangan menggodanya!" Sastsuki melotot galak kepada Murasakibara yang dibalas dengan tatapan malas oleh raksasa ungu itu.

"Ano, Uchiha-kun, kenapa kau hanya menusuk-nusuk makananmu?" Perkataan polos Kuroko membuat sang Prodigy Uchiha menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hn," hanya satu kata bermakna ambigu yang ia perdengarkan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia merasa tidak suka, setiap kali Sakura digoda oleh para Kiseki no Sedai. Apalagi ia harus menyerahkan sesuatu dari setan merah itu kepada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah kau sakit?" Sakura bertanya, ada nada khawatir didalamnya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku mau pulang." Jawab Sasuke datar. Ia melirik sekilas kepada Sakura. Ia bimbang, antara menyerahkan 'itu' kepada Sakura atau tidak.

"Ehh? kenapa Sasuke-san? Apa makannya tidak enak?" Kali ini sang Tsundere —Midorima— bertanya. "Bukannya aku peduli kau mau makan atau tidak nanodayo, tapi kau akan sakit jika tidak makan." Lanjutnya.

Semua menatap Midorima tidak percaya.

"Apa?" Midorima bertanya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tidak, kukira kau akan tetap diam sampai kau bosan." Jawab Aomine.

"Diam kau! Ahomine!" Midorima sedikit merona mendengar ucapan Aomine. Dasar Tsundere!

Setelah perdebatan yang tidak penting dari Aomine dan Midorima berhenti, Sasuke segera menarik lengan Sakura untuk menjauh. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka, ia segera mengeluarkan bungkusan berwarna merah dengan pita gold kepada Sakura.

"Apa ini, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memegang bungkusan kado itu, lalu mengernyit bingung.

"Tidak tahu. Tadi Akashi yang memberikannya padaku, untuk diserahkan kepadamu."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura menganga. Ia tidak menyangka, ternyata pemuda yang dianggapnya irit bicara itu mampu mengeluarkan lebih dari tiga kata.

Sakura segera membuka bungkusan itu. Yang ia dapati ialah sebuah benda ukuran mungil dengan bentuk persegi panjang dengan banyak tombol dan berwarna pink?! Hell, sungguh ia tidak tahu itu benda apa!

"Emm,, eto,, apakah Sasuke-kun tahu, ini benda apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah merona.

"Tidak." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura melongo. Kemana perginya sang Uchiha yang berkata panjang lebar tadi?!

"Tapi, tadi aku melihat Akashi berbicara lewat benda yang mirip dengan ini." Lanjutnya.

"Uhmm,, sebaiknya aku bertanya pada Momoi-san saja." Sakura berkata pelan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya kembali ke tempat teman-teman mereka berkumpul.

"Hoi Teme! Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa kau hanya mengajak Sakura-chan?!" Naruto bertanya dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Bukan urusanmu dobe!" Jawab Sasuke.

Karena mereka terlarut dalam obrolan masing-masing, mereka tidak tahu, bahwa Kuroko menarik tangan Sakura, mengajaknya untuk pergi keluar sebentar bersamanya, dengan alasan, ada yang ingin ia bicarakan.

—Skip Time—

"Sakura-san?" Suara lembut Kuroko membuat Sakura menoleh padanya.

Saat ini mereka —Sakura dan Kuroko— sedang berada ditaman yang tak jauh dari Maji Burger.

Sedangkan Rookie seven dan Kiseki no Sedai masih berada di Maji Burger.

FLASHBACK

Saat para Rookie seven dan Kiseki no Sedai sedang asik berdebat —minus Sasuke dan Murasakibara— Kuroko mengajak Sakura keluar, dengan alasan ada hal penting yang ingin ia katakan.

Karena hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang tipis, ia dengan mudah menyelinap keluar dengan membawa serta Sakura bersamanya.

Kemudian, ia membawa Sakura ketaman di dekat Maji Burger.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Ano,, Kuroko-kun? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura.

Kuroko memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, kemudian ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Sakura-san, eto,, apakah besok siang kau ada acara? Maksudku apakah kau tidak ada janji keluar dengan Momoi-san?" Tanya Kuroko —nervous men!—

"Ehh?" Sakura tidak mengerti. Apakah baru saja Kuroko mengajaknya berkencan? Rasanya ia ingin berteriak!

'KYAAA! Pemuda imut ini ingin berkencan denganku!' Teriak inner Sakura.

"ra-san...!"

"Sakura-san..!" Kuroko memanggil lagi.

"Ehh? I.. Iyaa,, aku tidak mempunyai acara apapun dengan Satsuki-chan." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah merona.

'Yatta! Akhirnya Sakura-san menerima ajakan kencanku' Inner Kuroko berteriak riang. —ehh? Inner kuroko bisa OOC juga ternyata—

"Uhmm,, baiklah, besok aku akan menjemput Sakura-san pukul 10 pagi."

"Ha'i" Sakura menjawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eto,, Kuroko-kun. Apa kau tahu ini benda apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan benda yang tadi ia simpan di dalam saku roknya.

"Eh? Sakura-san mempunyai ponsel?" Kuroko balik bertanya.

"Uhmm,, sebenarnya ini dari Akashi-kun. Tadi ia menitipkannya kepada Sasuke-kun. Tetapi aku tidak tahu, ini apa?!" Sakura menampilkan raut sedihnya.

Kuroko menatap Sakura lama, sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ini ponsel Sakura-san. Aku akan mengajarimu cara menggunakannya." Kuroko berkata pelan.

'Kenapa Akashi-kun memberikan ponsel kepada Sakura?' Kuroko berkata dalam hati.

Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan penjelasan Kuroko tentang 'ponsel' baru miliknya, hingga ia tidak memperhatikan aura kelam disekelilingnya. Begitu juga dengan Kuroko.

Sedangkan dari kejauhan, para Rookie seven dan Kiseki no Sedai menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan yang mengerikan.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian merebut Sakura-ku!' Inner Sasuke berteriak kencang di kepalanya. —whoa? Sejak kapan Sakura itu menjadi milikmu, eh? Uchiha?—

.

.

Tsuzuku


	5. Chapter 5

**Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah mau meriview, maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu per satu. **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko dan Sakura sedang membicarakan ponsel, Kuroko merasakan ada aura yang tidak menyenangkan datang dari arah belakangnya, dan ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati teman-teman _**GOM**—****_nya serta 'teman' barunya itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei and Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**IN LOVE WITH SAKURA HARUNO is MINE**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Fantasy.**

**Pairing : SakuraXSasukeXKiseki no Sedai**

**Warning : OOC, ABAL, GAJE MISS, TYPO(S)**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**!

* * *

Chapter; 4

.

.

.

"_Ano_, Sakura-_san_..." Kuroko memanggil Sakura dengan nada datar dan pelan.  
Ketika Sakura mendongak, iris virdiannya seketika bertatapan dengan manik jelaga sang Prodigy Uchiha.

"Ara, kalian semua disini?" Sakura berkata pelan sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Membuatnya semakin imut.

"Pertanyaan Sakura sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Rookie seven maupun anggota GOM. Mereka tetap memandang koroko dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, yang membuat Kuroko sedikit merinding.

"Teganya kau Kurokocchi. Kau mencuri start duluan-ssu!" Sang model menuding Kuroko dengan gaya yang dramatis.

"Harunochin,, kenapa hanya berduaan saja dengan Kurochin?" Raksasa ungu itu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kuroko, kau tidak boleh curang nanodayo!" Bahkan sang tsundere pun ikut berkomentar.

Kuroko menatap mereka semua dengan perasaan aneh bercampur kesal. Seakan ia tidak mau acara berduaan dengan gadisnya diganggu. —kau sudah menganggap Sakura itu gadismu, eh?Kuroko?—  
.

.

.  
Ditengah-tengah perdebatan alot mereka, ada dua pasang mata yang menatap mereka —Sakura dan Kuroko— dengan pandangan terluka.

.

.

"Sakura-chan,, kau juga harus berkencan denganku ttebayo!" Suara cempreng Naruto mendominasi perdebatan itu.

"Itu benar-ssu! Harunocchi juga harus berkencan denganku-ssu!" Seru Ryouta tidak mau kalah.

"Itu artinya, Haruno harus berkencan dengan kami semua, nanodayo!" Midorima berkata sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Sakura hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria, karena ulah teman-teman barunya itu

.  
.

Dan hari itu, ditaman itu, perasaan Sakura menjadi tidak menentu. Antara senang dan gelisah. Senang karena ternyata dirinya diinginkan oleh lelaki yang tidak kalah tampannya dengan sang pujaan hati. Dan gelisah karena sedari tadi sang Uchiha hanya diam dan menatapnya tajam

.

.

.

Tak tahu kah kau Sakura, benak sang Uchiha kini sedang berkecamuk. Karena perasaan aneh yang bersarang dihatinya kala ia menatap paras cantikmu.  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Saat ini Sakura sedang mondar-mandir didalam kamar Momoi. Ia mengenakan dress berwarna biru muda selutut dengan lengan panjang. Surai merah mudanya yang melewati bahu ia biarkan tergerai dan ia pasangi sebuah bando dengan aksen bunga sakura diatasnya. Ia mengenakan flat shoes berwarna merah muda yang senada dengan surainya.

.

Sakura menatap gelisah kearah jam dinding yang terpasang rapi dikamar Momoi. Kurang dari setengah jam lagi ia dan Kuroko akan pergi. Entah kenapa ia jadi gelisah. Ia jarang —tidak pernah— berkencan dengan laki-laki, dan—dulu— satu-satunya lelaki yang ingin ia kencani ialah sang bungsu Uchiha.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali teringat kejadian kemarin setelah ia kembali dari Maji Burger. Kuroko mengirimkan email pada Sakura, bahwa ia—Kuroko—Kuroko sudah ada didepan rumah Momoi untuk menyerahkan Sebuah bingkisan kado kepada Sakura. Kuroko juga meminta Sakuura untuk mengenakan itu saat mereka berkencan. Setelah itu Kuroko berpamitan kepada Sakura. Sakura membuka kado dari Kuroko yang ternyata sebuah dress biru muda selutut.

Rupanya Kuroko segera menyiapkan dress itu, ketika Sakura meng-iya-kan ajakan kencannya.

.

.

"Aaaa,,, Kami-sama.. Aku gugup sekali." Sakura mengerang kecil, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sesosok gadis yang menatapnya sendu sambil mencengkeram erat bajunya dan berkata lirih...

.

.

"Tetsu-kun..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**A/N; setelah ini saya tidak tahu kapan bisa update chapter kelima. Karena saya masih sangat sibuk. Dan tahun depan di kantor-kampus- tempat saya bekerja akan ada akreditasi. Jadi saya tidak dapat memastikan Kapan saya akan mempublish chapter kelima.**

**Jika ada yang mau kalian bicarakan mengenai fict ini atau yang lainnya, silahkan invite pin bbm saya; 51334599**

**Terima kasih.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei and Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**IN LOVE WITH SAKURA HARUNO is MINE**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Fantasy.**

**Pairing : SakuraXSasukeXKiseki no Sedai**

**Warning : OOC, ABAL, GAJE MISS, TYPO(S), AU, Semi Canon.**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**!

* * *

Chapter; 5

.

.

Saat ini, Sakura dan Kuroko sedang berada di _Disneyland_ _Tokyo_, yang terletak di kawasan _Urayasu_, _Chiba_, _Jepang_. Jangan heran bagaimana bisa pemuda polos macam Kuroko Tetsuya mengajak Haruno Sakura, sang _kunoichi _merah muda pujaan hatinya itu pergi ke Disneyland. Karena Kuroko sudah menguras habis tabungannya hanya untuk bisa berkencan dengan sang _kunoichi _tersebut. —Sepertinya Kuroko sudah tergila-gila padamu, eh Sakura?—

.

.

Ekspresi Sakura sungguh tidak bisa ditebak oleh Kuroko. Terkadang _kunoichi _itu tersenyum lebar, dan terkadang Sakura hanya diam sambil menatap bangunan dan wahana permainan itu dengan tatapan takjub. Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya ia tidak salah memilih _Disneyland _sebagai tempat untuk berkencan dengan Sakura.

* * *

.

.

Sedangkan di kediaman yang terletak jauh dari _Disneyland. _Seorang pemuda yang berhelaian raven itu sesekali mengumpat disela-sela perkataannya. Bagaimana bisa ia sang Pridigy Uchiha bisa kalas start oleh pemuda yang bahkan wajahnya terlihat seperti masih bayi? Oke. Sasuke mengakui, jika wajah Kuroko Tetsuya itu memang imut, dengan netranya yang berwarna baby blue. Tetapi tidak seharusnya Sakura itu menerima ajakan kencan dari pemuda yang baru dikenalnya begitu saja kan?

.

.

.

Sasuke P.O.V

.

Sial. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkannya. Sakura, kau ada dimana sebenarnya?

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di mansion mewah milik si cebol yang mirip dengan Sasori —kata Sakura— hey! Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Ia memang pendek kan? Dan sikapnya sedikit menyebalkan.

Aku mengumpat lagi sambil memandangi jam dinding berukuran besar yang terpajang indah di kediaman Akashi. Hingga suara datar dan menyebalkan itu menginterupsi kegiatan mengumpatku.

"Berhenti membuat karpet mahal milikku rusak karena gerakkan kasar kakimu, Uchiha-san." Seru Akashi.

"Hn." Akhirnya ku keluarkan juga gumanan favoritku.

"Sebaiknya, kau pergi keluar jika bosan berada di rumahku, Uchiha-san." Akashi berkata lagi.

Aku memandangnya datar. Sialan. Aku malah mengingat saat ia memberikan sesuatu padaku hanya untuk diberikan pada Sakura. Dan, Aku. Tidak. Suka. Padanya. Itu menunjukkan bahwa ia juga tertarik dengan Sakura_ku. _—Sakura belum menjadi milikmu, Uchiha—

"Ck, aku tidak bosan. Hanya saja aku ..." Aku menghentikan kata-kataku. Aku tidak mau ia tahu bahwa aku memikirkan Sakura. Nanti ia juga akan memikirkan Sakura.

Alis merah Akashi mengerut seolah meminta ku untuk melanjutkan perkataanku.

Aku menghela nafas perlahan. Ia memang si cebol yang menyebalkan.

"Baiklah. Aku bosan." Aku mengatakannya dengan nada datar. Dan hey? Apa-apaan reaksinya itu? Kenapa ia malah menatapku dengan pandangan aneh? Oh-oh, apakah si cebol itu baru saja menyeringai padaku?

.

.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

.

Sebenarnya Akashi tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda yang memiliki model rambut 'sangar' itu, hanya saja ia tidak mau mengatakannya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Hey, ia mempunyai julukan _Emperor eye, _dan ia adalah Akashi Seijurou yang absolut. Ia sombong? Memang.

Akashi sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa temannya yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perempuan itu mengajak Haruno Sakura berkencan?

_Well,_ Akashi tidak menganggap temannya itu tidak normal. Oh ayolah, bukankah selama ini Momoi Satsuki menyukainya, dan ia selalu mengabaikannya. Padahal Satsuki memiliki 'itu' yang lebih besar kan? —Ck, hentikan pikiran mesummu itu Akashi. Kau sendiri juga menyukaiHaruno Sakura, kan?—

Sungguh Akashi sangat terkejut saat ia mendengar bahwa Sakura menerima ajakan kencan Kuroko. Ia merasa kalah. Ia adalah Akashi Seijurou. Ia tidak pernah kalah, dan ia tidak mungkin kalah kan dari teman biru mudanya itu. _Ya, seharusnya memang begitu, kan?_

.

.

Manik _crimson _miliknya melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh dan ia mulai menyeringai. Oh-oh, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kali ini. Tunggulah Sakura, kencanmu pasti akan semakin menarik dengan kehadiran kami. —Poor Kuroko—

* * *

Sakura dan Kuroko baru saja menaiki Roller Coaster. Oh, jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan _the phantom sixth _dari pemain _Kiseki no Sedai _itu. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan keringat dingin terus-menerus membasahi wajahnya. Ia sungguh mual.

Sedangkan Sakura? Ia malah tertawa renyah sambil sesekali berteriak _"sugoi" _—sepertinya kau kalah mental dengan Sakura, eh Kuroko?—

Sakura menoleh ke arah Kuroko dan mengernyitkam dahi lebarnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kuroko-_kun?_" Sakura bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"_Daijoubu,_ Sakura-_san."_ Kuroko menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Kuroko, ia segera menggenggam tangan Kuroko tanpa sadar, dan mengajaknya untuk berkeliling lagi, mencari wahana permainan lain yang akan mereka naiki nantinya.

Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa tindakannya itu membuat wajah Kuroko memanas. Kuroko yakin jika wajahnya pasti sudah memerah. Namun ia bersyukur karena Sakura tidak melihatnya. Kuroko melihat tangannya yang berada digenggaman gadis merah muda itu. Ia tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangan Sakura dan meremasnya pelan.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat Kuroko dan Sakura, terlihat seseorang dengan netra yang sewarna surainya membuntuti mereka, dan memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan iri sekaligus cemburu. Ia semakin menekan tangan kanannya yang sedang mencengkeram bagian dada kiri kemejanya. Ia bergumam sedih.

"Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali disini? Padahal aku selalu menyukai saat melihatmu tersenyum. Tapi aku tidak tahu, jika rasanya akan sesakit ini, saat aku melihatmu tersenyum untuk orang lain, Kuroko_-kun._" ia meneteskan air matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N; OTANJOUBI OMEDETO GOZAIMASU, UCHIHA SAKURA!**

**Halo, ketemu lagi sama saya. Hoho, saya harap cerita saya ini tidak membuat kalian kebosanan, mengingat saya selalu lama mengupdate setiap chapternya. Dan saya juga sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Maaf, saya masih sangat tidak bisa membuat setiap chapternya sepanjang yang kalian inginkan. Jika kalian menemukan Typo, tolong beritahu saya. Karena saya enggan mengecek ulang. Hohoho. Seperti biasa, saya tidak tahu kapan chapter selanjutnya update. Karena kesibukan saya yang tidak bisa di prediksi kapan selesainya.**

**Balasan review:**

**Koshiro Seijurou : Momoi sama Naruto? Err,, tunggu aja kelanjutannya. Hoho**

**Angelalfiction : hoo! terima kasih. Sebenarnya nama saya Maya. Tapi terserah deh mau memanggil apa. Ini sudah update kan?**

**V3libra : hai, terima kasih review nya. Maaf sekali, karena kemampuan otak saya yang pas-pasan dalam berimajinasi, saya tidak terlalu bisa membuat cerita yang panjang. Tapi akan saya usahakan.**

**Lala Yoichi : Bbbbbbbbb :-P**

**Rizka Scorpiogirl : ini sudah lanjut kan? (;**

**pink : oh-oh akan saya usahakan.**

**Eci nindy : hoo! Sudah next, akan diusahakan lebih panjang lagi.**

**Ichachan21 : selamat membaca kelanjutannya.**

**gemini : makasih sudah mau RnR, hoho. Akan diusahakan lebih panjang deh.**

**Maela : ini sudah lanjut. Hoo,, Sasuke emang pantes di begitukan.**

**Hanazono Yuri : sudah lanjut ya.**

**Jeremy : hooo,, memakanku? Kamu zetsu yaaa? *takutloh* lol**

**Yukumpme : gak di discontinue kok.**

**Yoo! Terima kasih untuk kalian dan para Silent reader. Love y'all *bighug***

**Salam **

**Maya istri canon Uchiha Sasuke :-D**


End file.
